


healing touch

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kianas wound licking is back fuck yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: “Mei-chan has already expressed discomfort with your stupid ‘wound-licking’, Kiana. I’ll get Project Bunny to restrain you!”Kiana pouts, shoulder squaring up as she looks at Mei for help. “That’s not true, right? Mei-senpai actually liked it! Right, right? You did, didn’t you, Mei?”





	healing touch

**Author's Note:**

> kiana and mei are as gay as kallen and sakura thanks for coming to my ted talk

It’s only been about fifteen minutes since they came home, and Himeko is already tired of Kiana’s rambles. ”Himeko, you wouldn't believe how I killed that Honkai beast! It was like _kapow_! and then it just dropped dead!”

“Bronya says that’s not even fifteen percent accurate of how it happened,” Bronya mutters, but Mei just chuckles.

“I don’t know, Kiana-chan was pretty amazing out there today,” she says, setting a hand on Bronya’s shoulder as if to stop her from taking the excitement out of Kiana.

“I don’t know how ‘amazing’ a B-rank Valkyrie could’ve been...” Himeko groans, standing up to head out and away from further ear barrage of Kiana’s accomplishments.

“Are you insulting Mei-chan?!” Kiana cries after her, but Himeko is already out of the door and earshot.

“Himeko was insulting you, not Mei,” Bronya is quick to tell her.

Mei waves a hand, not liking the tension Bronya was trying to raise between herself and Kiana. “Now, now, Bronya-chan, let’s get patched up and have a dinner,” she proposes, but Kiana is already up in her face, looking her over from head to toe.

“Mei-senpai! Are you hurt?!”

“Just some scratches, nothing major,” Mei hastens to calm her, “You’re worse off than me, Kiana-chan.”

Kiana grabs her arm and pulls it up, overlooking the few scratches on her pale skin. “Then, a few licks and bandaids should help, right?”

Bronya shoves herself between the two, pointing at Kiana accusingly. “Mei*chan has already expressed discomfort with your stupid ‘wound-licking’, Kiana. I’ll get Project Bunny to restrain you!”

Kiana pouts, shoulder squaring up as she looks at Mei for help. “That’s not true, right? Mei-senpai actually liked it! Right, right? You did, didn’t you, Mei?”

Kiana sounds so pleading, with those wide eyes and soft pout… And Bronya looks ready to get Bunny to throw Kiana out of the window, and she knows she’d do it.

“Well,” she starts, getting both of their attentions. At least Bronya’s not about to hit Kiana anymore. “It’s not like I… disliked it… all that much….”

Kiana’s face lights up, the widest smile on her lips. “Mei-senpai! I knew it! You did like it! Give me your hand, I’ll heal you again!

Bronya frowns at Kiana as she grabs Mei’s arm again, still grinning so wide it must be hurting her cheeks. Her face might be permanently stuck like that after this, but she doesn’t seem concerned about it at all.

“K-Kiana-chan…” Mei mumbles, looking away as Kiana leans down, zeroing in on the little scrape on her forearm. Kiana’s lips press against the tender flesh, making Mei’s skin break out in goosebumps.

There’s no tongue running across it, but there is a soft smeck as Kiana pulls away, eyes crinkled at the corners as she smiles.

“K-Kiana!” Mei exclaims, her cheeks heating up with a flush. “Did you just— k-kiss…?!”

“Don’t they say kisses heal more than licking does?” Kiana chuckles, a little bashful herself. “It’s the closest I’ll get to really kissing you I can get for now! I want our first kiss to be special!”

Mei lets out a small noise, hiding her face with her hands as her blush keeps getting worse and worse.

“Uncomfortableness detected,” Bronya states, glaring at Kiana and outstretching her hand once more. Kiana’s smile falls off and she tries shielding herself, but Bronya is already bonking her head.

“Wah! Bronya-chan, stop it!” Kiana cries, but to no avail.

Mei laughs at them, Kiana’s words stuck in her head on repeat. Does Kiana really mean it? What would it feel like to kiss her? Would her lips be soft, would she kiss fiercely like everything she does, or would she take her time for once, soft and slow? She doesn’t have the time to ponder it, not when Kiana manages to escape Broyna’s bonks of justice and jumps on the couch to gain advantage.

She gladly follows when the idea of making dinner arises again, after Bronya lets the kiss go and Kiana doesn’t have to make a fortress of the couch anymore. Cutting veggies is prime time to wonder how she wants her first kiss to go, after all.


End file.
